


房间

by Illia_C



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 偶像梦幻祭 - Fandom
Genre: BE警告, M/M, 死亡警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illia_C/pseuds/Illia_C
Summary: ⚠️⚠️⚠️一个爱而不得的小短篇⚠️⚠️⚠️就这样，这个出生于纯白的孩子，去人间走了一遭，留在了黑暗里。
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Saegusa Ibara, 凪茨
Kudos: 2





	房间

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️过激⚠️非自愿性爱⚠️主要角色死亡⚠️血腥场景描写⚠️⚠️  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️无心理承受能力者请一定注意⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> ⚠️⚠️是我自己一边打字一边都难以忍受的不适的程度⚠️⚠️

漆黑一片的房间里，乱凪砂坐在扶手椅上。

巴日和站在椅子后面，用手指缓缓梳着乱凪砂白色的长发。确认都梳通之后，用黑色的丝带把乱凪砂的发丝低低束起，放回了他身前。他俯下身，轻轻亲了下乱凪砂的头顶。

“我过两天再来看你。”

说完，他在黑暗中向房间的出口走了过去。打开门，借着门外的光，又环视了一下房间。

漆黑的天花板上华丽的水晶灯没有打开，四面漆黑的墙，漆黑的地板。

乱凪砂穿着一身剪裁精致的黑色礼服，领带一丝不苟，优雅地坐在房间中间精致的黑色椅子上，两只手都搭在扶手上，双腿合拢，把整个后背和脑后都贴在椅背上，微微偏头，面无表情的看着站在门口的巴日和。

乱凪砂面前有一张精致的黑色小茶几，上面放着精致而少的几样食物。

除此之外，房间里什么都没有。

巴日和想起来第一次见到乱凪砂的时候。也是这样的房间，和这样面无表情的乱凪砂。

不同的是，那时候的乱凪砂还小小的，那时候的房间全都是白色的。

——————————————————————————————————

巴日和跟着自己家的执事匆匆穿过复杂而又不熟悉的走廊，神情严肃。涟纯也快步跟在他身后，一言不发。

“就在这了”，执事在一扇打开的门前停下，微微退后一步，伸手示意巴日和进去。

巴日和深吸了一口气，推开门走了进去，涟纯也跟着走了进去。

“啊——！”巴日和被眼前的场景直接震惊到大脑停止运作了几秒，然后立刻放声尖叫。涟纯没有出声，但也向巴日和靠近了些，伸出手攥紧了身边巴日和的手臂。

一直尖叫到有些窒息的巴日和感觉理智回来了一些，立刻用力把涟纯推出房间关上了门，自己则背靠在门上一边深呼吸一边让自己冷静下来。

房间里的一切让他不知道该从哪里看起。

四面漆黑而雕着精致花纹的墙，漆黑的大理石地板闪闪发光，漆黑的天花板上硕大而华丽的水晶灯正微微晃动着，折射出诱人的光芒。

一丝不挂的乱凪砂坐在黑色丝绒质感的扶手椅上，白色长发被高高的扎成一个马尾，头正微微侧过来一些看着门口，精致而美丽的脸上溅着几滴已经呈现出红褐色的血。脖子上有一圈很粗的，已经发青的痕迹，看起来不像最近才留下的。

乱凪砂胸前比脸上有更多呈溅射状的血迹，右胸上微微搭着一只微微发青的手。乱凪砂的手垂在椅子的两侧，两只小臂被黑色的丝带完整的缠在椅子的扶手上。

乱凪砂的腿上散着玫瑰红的长发，是七种茨的颜色。

七种茨赤裸着全身，微微侧身跪坐在地上，双腿和身下的大理石地板上全都流满了红褐色的血。他的头安静的靠在乱凪砂的膝上，左臂举起，搭在了乱凪砂的胸膛前。

【就像是一个用鲜血为自己赎罪，向神明忏悔的信徒。】

七种茨的右手垂在地上，微微上翻的手掌旁边的大理石地板上，有一把沾满了鲜血的刀。

离七种茨身体不远的乱凪砂的双腿上，几乎被红褐色的血溅满，两只脚踝分别被铐在两条椅子腿上。

巴日和不知道该如何理解这一幕，用还在颤抖的双手打开了身后的门，

“给……给我拿一条毯……毯子来……”。

从门缝中接过毯子的巴日和立刻又关上了门，深呼吸着，走向房间的正中心。巴日和还没有完全清醒，他脑子里此刻只有一个念头，带乱凪砂离开这里。

巴日和伸出手轻轻的碰了下乱凪砂身前的七种茨，七种茨应声倒下。他强忍住尖叫的欲望，为乱凪砂披上了毯子，开始解开乱凪砂手臂上的丝带。

“我，想留在这里，日和君。”乱凪砂说了房门被打开后的第一句话。

——————————————————————————————————

就这样，这个出生于纯白的孩子，去人间走了一遭，留在了黑暗里。

END

**Author's Note:**

> （关于血迹：是ibr当着ngs的面把刀插进了自己心脏又拔了出来，所以ngs脸上和身上的血是溅上去的，后来ibr又因为太疼倒在了ngs身上，所以血才会流了ngs一腿和一地）  
> （故事大概是这样的，ngs在用一种神爱世人的方式努力爱着ibr，但是ibr渴望的是一份普通的爱，独占的爱。所以最后ibr把ngs绑起来想占有他，后来发现即使囚禁了ngs他依旧学不会爱自己，于是想杀了ngs然后殉情（脖子上的痕迹），结果下不去手，最后各种原因（难过，疯狂，后悔伤害ngs等等）选择自杀在ngs面前。ngs则是觉得自己去人间走了一圈，努力爱了一个人最后却是这种下场，决定不再出去。）


End file.
